


Things are not as they seem

by bbg17on



Category: After movie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: I haven't read the books, just watched the movie.
Relationships: Hardin Scott/Tessa Young
Kudos: 22





	Things are not as they seem

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books, just watched the movie.

Hardin was different with her. He never disappeared off the map for days at a time before but he also never moved in with anyone off campus or moved in with anyone period. He liked to have fun like the rest of us.

"Steph, where are you going?" Molly's voice behind me. I hadn't realized I had walked out of the building. Seeing Tessa much have triggered it. Promising to be her friend and I failed her. "I can't pretend this is ok, Molly." This angry voice coming out of nowhere in me, it's uncharacteristic. I'm usually the zen one. Looking at Jace. "And you encouraged her." We all know the text he sent to Tessa to get her to the bar that night.

"She couldn't hang with us anyway." Molly explains. As if it justifies it. "You couldn't wait to unload that video on her. Zed told you not to. Even Hardin did." I had been in shock to hear they has moved in together. And I had been ashamed I had been part of the bet. 

"Hardin wanted it over just as much as the rest of us." Molly explains. She thinks she knew him. "Look around, have you seen him since that night? He went after her in the rain and it's the last any of us have seen of him." He wasn't with us just now. "Whether you want to believe it or not, Molly, you were just a good time to him. This was never about her, it was about you. The only reason you went after her was because you were jealous. You are in love with him. I have never seen him as devastated as I did that night. The last thing he expected in this bet was to fall in love with her. Only you were too focused on ripping her to shreds." 

Her face and composure have fallen. She doesn't do well with dealing with her feelings. "The reason Jace helped you is because he's in live with you." He would have done anything she asked. "I will own my part in this but I'm done." This news coming as a shock to them and to me as I walk away.


End file.
